epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/Sokka vs Duke. Epic Cartoon Rap Battles 27
Battle= Southern Water Tribe warrior from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sokka, and First Sergeant of the G.I. Joe Team in the G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero series, Duke, rap against each other to see who is the better soldier in command. Title cards and pictures made by TKandMit Thanks to Sooth/Legion for helping with the lyrics Announcer: (0:00 - 0:10) :: : Duke: (0:10 - 0:35) Yo Joe! I'll show this mofo how we floe cold like his own home! Let's make an Ambush! Your blood will curdle harder than it did from Yakone! We fight for freedom over land and air! Your watered-down troops can't put out the Fire Nation! You're an eskimo with failed invasions! I'm a real American hero with Dragonfire operations! So ten-hut! Your cadets in line can't stand a chance! I train for the real deal! Retreat to your squadron of penguins! I'll be chilling with Navy SEALs! You can't plan for shit without your chieftain daddy! Your slapstick tactics led to disaster! At least it didn't get any worse than being M. Night Shat on by a Twilight actor! Sokka: (0:35 - 0:59) Oh please, Magic Mike. You should think before you go and shout. I'll present my arms at your flanks and Sokk it to ya once we Duke it out! My skills don't need any LARPing when my swordplay's this alarming! You think your big guns can harm me? You're just used to sell army Barbies! I may not control water, but I can spit against your corps With Cobra venom to put you in a coma like the one you got from Serpentor! I'll rise through your rank in retaliation and make you renounce it! The only service you've done for your country was public service announcements! Duke: (0:59 - 1:05) Mushroom clouds aren't friendly, kid, and I don't mean to prattle, But you should know not to get drugged on cactus juice, and knowing is half the battle. Sokka: (1:05 - 1:12) You sound more like the Duke of Being a Royal Pain in the Ass. They call you a sergeant, but I'd say you're a petty officer, third class! Duke: (1:12 - 1:17) I'll have you court-martialed! Your subpar lines are war crimes! To beat me, you'll have to double your efforts! Drop and give me 20 better rhymes! Sokka: (1:17 - 1:24) I'm Boiling Rock solid! I escaped and freed prisoners of war! You'd get deserted and captured if I put you behind my bars! Duke: (1:24 - 1:37) At ease, soldier. Your games won't roll Snake Eyes on these dice, And your fake beard and faux guise is no camouflage Zartan disguise. You'll be killed in rap action, so your mom will see you soon, But if it weren't for the Joes, your first girlfriend wouldn't be a full moon! Sokka: (1:37 - 1:49) You say I'll get killed off, but your creators wanted you as dead as General Flagg, So you can take your Purple Heart and be discharged when I stuff you in a body bag! Suki's my only semper fi fan, and she can teach you on hand-to-hand! I'm the true warrior of the land while you're second in that command! Announcer: (1:49 - 2:02) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC! CAR! TOON! RAP! BATTLES! Who won? Sokka Duke |-| Rap Meanings= Duke: Yo Joe! I'll show this mofo how we floe cold like his own home! ("Yo Joe!" is the battle cry of the G.I. Joe Team. Duke calls Sokka a mofo, which is slang for motherfucker, and says he'll demonstrate how he has cold flows, replacing the word "flow" with "floe", or snow. In ''Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sokka lived in the Southern Water Tribe, which is an area that is always cold.)'' Let's make an Ambush! Your blood will curdle harder than it did from Yakone! (Ambush the name of a G.I. Joe member, but the word also means to invade. To curdle someone's blood means to frighten them, so Duke says this will happen to Sokka when he strikes. Yakone is a crime lord in ''The Legend of Korra who was able to bloodbend, which allows the bender to control a person's blood. He did this to Sokka and the other members of the United Republic Council.)'' We fight for freedom over land and air! Your watered-down troops can't put out the Fire Nation! (A lyric from the G.I. Joe theme song is, "He never gives up, he's always there; fighting for freedom over land and air!" Duke says this to fit with two of the elements in ''Avatar: The Last Airbender, earth and air, and he says he fights for freedom over these territories, which in this case is through the army and air force. Sokka had help from other water tribes on several occasions to stop the Fire Nation, including a plan for invading it, in which they were unsuccessful. "Watered-down" means weakened, so Duke says Sokka's army, which was made of waterbenders who could defeat the firebenders, could not even take out its opposite element.)'' You're an eskimo with failed invasions! I'm a real American hero with Dragonfire operations! (Duke taunts Sokka for originating from a snowy village like an eskimo, as well as his aforementioned plan that attempted to take the Fire Nation capital to help end the war but failed. The two main 1980s cartoons for G.I. Joe went under the title ''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, which was previously used for the franchise's headline for its toys and other merchandise alongside the animated series. Operations are used for missions done by military members, and Duke would often lead his team through them. "Operation: Dragonfire" was a five-part miniseries in the G.I. Joe animated series run by DIC Entertainment, in which the terrorist organization Cobra attempted to get energy called Dragonfire to power a weapon. In Avatar: The Last Airbender, the power of firebenders originally came from dragons, so using this codename as a pun, Duke implies he would be better at taking down the Fire Nation than Sokka.)'' So ten-hut! Your cadets in line can't stand a chance! I train for the real deal! ("Ten-hut!" is a military phrase used to get soldiers' attention. They would stand straight in a line when this is shouted, but Duke says Sokka or his troops couldn't endure what the G.I. Joe Team does. Sokka would normally train the kids in his tribe since he was the oldest, but Duke says none of them trained for dangerous missions.) Retreat to your squadron of penguins; I'll be chilling with Navy SEALs! (Duke tells Sokka to give up and retreat so he can go back home, where many otter penguins live. He says these penguins are the only army Sokka would have, whereas Duke and other G.I. Joe members are from different branches of the military, such as the Navy SEALs. Duke also makes a pun by saying he chills, or hangs out, with them since seals are mammals who live in cold areas, and they are also known to eat penguins.) You can't plan for shit without your chieftain daddy! Your slapstick tactics led to disaster! (When Team Avatar was planning to invade the Fire Nation, Sokka's father Hakoda initially took command of their army after Sokka messed up in giving a speech on how they would attack. After Hakoda was injured, he allowed Sokka to lead them, to which he was effective until they were strategically outmatched by the Fire Nation. Duke says that Sokka's strategy is not as good without his father helping since he was the tribal chief of their home, and Sokka is only helpful in being the comic relief character.) At least it didn't get any worse than being M. Night Shat on by a Twilight actor! (M. Night Shymalan directed the film adaptation of the show, [[w:c:avatar:Film:The Last Airbender|''The Last Airbender]], which is considered to be one of the worst films ever made due to its poor acting and writing. Sokka was portrayed by Jackson Rathbone, who is an actor from the Twilight film series. These films were also critically panned, and Rathbone received a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actor in one of the films. Duke says that although Sokka's leadership during the invasion was bad, it was not as terrible as his film portrayal.)'' Sokka: Oh please, Magic Mike. You should think before you go and shout. (In response to Duke saying Sokka's character was ruined in ''The Last Airbender, Sokka brings up how Channing Tatum, who portrayed [[w:c:gijoe:Duke (Movie)|Duke in the live-action G.I. Joe films]], is also known for the title character in Magic Mike and Magic Mike XXL, who works as a male stripper. He says that because of this, Duke shouldn't mention it if he remembers the character Tatum played besides him. He also says he should stop shouting since men in the military speak loudly.)'' I'll present my arms at your flanks and Sokk it to ya once we Duke it out! (To present arms means holding a rifle vertically in front of the body as a salute. Sokka says he will instead present the arms on his body rather than firearms and have them hit Duke at his flanks, or sides of the body. Flanks are also the left and right side of an army, which Sokka uses as a pun alongside his name as well as his opponent's. "Sock it to ya" means hitting a person, as Sokka threatened to do, and "duking it out" means fighting.) My skills don't need any LARPing when my swordplay's this alarming! (Going back on Duke's comment about playing with kids in the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka claims this is not necessary for him to train because he can handle swords very well. LARPing is live-action role playing, which is used for enacting battles with fake weapons.) You think your big guns can harm me? You're just used to sell army Barbies! (Sokka is not intimidated by Duke if he had guns against Sokka's melee weapons, and his guns can also refer to his biceps. He belittles Duke by saying he is only a character for merchandising so that boys would by G.I. Joe action figures. Furthermore, he calls them Barbies, which are girl dolls, and says they are just the army version of the toyline.) I may not control water, but I can spit against your corps (Sokka's sister Katara is the only waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, so when she and Sokka accompany Aang to form Team Avatar, Sokka is usually seen as the less competent one due to his lack of bending. However, he can still use his spit to attack, which refers to spitting lines in a rap battle as a play on saliva that can also be controlled by waterbenders. He says he would be able to beat anyone in Duke's corps, or military unit, in this type of competition.) With Cobra venom to put you in a coma like the one you got from Serpentor! (The type of spits Sokka will make are venomous, meaning they are harshly worded, which is a pun on words with species of cobra snakes that are able to spit their venom at enemies. He says he opposes Duke like Cobra, the terrorist organization who fights the G.I. Joe Team. Serpentor is a Cobra member who is one of the strongest leaders of the group because he has DNA from several historical tacticians, and Sokka comparing his raps to him makes him a tough opponent to beat. In [[w:c:gijoe:G.I. Joe: The Movie|''G.I. Joe: The Movie]], Serpentor fights Duke and injures him so badly that Duke falls into a coma.)'' I'll rise through your rank in retaliation and make you renounce it! (Sokka uses the titles for the live-action films, [[w:c:gijoe:G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra|''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra]] and ''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'', for alliteration in this line. To rise through a rank means being promoted to a position in the army at a quick pace, and Sokka says he would do this as a retaliation, or counterattack, to Duke's attacks. He says that once he is above him, Duke would need to renounce, or give up, his own rank to Sokka.)'' The only service you've done for your country was public service announcements! (Sokka says Duke is not a real soldier since his only military service is the one shown at the end of each episode, in which G.I. Joe members teach their young viewers on moral decisions in their lives. These were known as public service announcements, or PSAs, and they were included in a few other animated series during the 1980s as well.) Duke: Mushroom clouds aren't friendly, kid, and I don't mean to prattle, (One of Sokka's most popular moments was when he began hallucinating and saw a giant mushroom cloud, in which he said it might be friendly. Duke says he does not want to prattle, meaning to say something meaningless, and mentions this in the same way he would inform kids during the PSA at the end of the show as a reply to Sokka's previous line about them.) But you should know not to get drugged on cactus juice, and knowing is half the battle. (Sokka's hallucination started after drinking cactus juice in the desert. Duke says he ought to avoid drinking something with hallucinogens in the same way kids should avoid using drugs, which is one of the many topics covered in the PSAs. Each one ends with the phrase, "And knowing is half the battle.") Sokka: You sound more like the Duke of Being a Royal Pain in the Ass. (Sokka jokes with Duke's name since the term duke is used for a member of a monarch. He then calls him the "Duke of Being a Royal Pain in the Ass" and says he sounds like one because of his messages to the audience, which Sokka finds annoying. Being a royal pain means to act more obnoxious than someone who is regularly irritating.) They call you a sergeant, but I'd say you're a petty officer, third class! (Though Duke ranks as a sergeant, Sokka says he is more like a petty officer, which is equal to a sergeant, but he claims Duke would be the lower rank of third class. Sokka thinks this because Duke acts petty, or unimportant.) Duke: I'll have you court-martialed! Your subpar lines are war crimes! (A court-martial is used to try anyone who breaks military law, and Duke threatens to do this to Sokka because he thinks his verses were so bad they would be considered war crimes.) To beat me, you'll have to double your efforts! Drop and give me 20 better rhymes! (Duke says Sokka's only chance of winning is stepping up his game two times stronger. Since he has made ten lines so far, Duke says Sokka needs twenty total to be ahead of him. This is a play on the phrase often commanded by drill sergeants for push-ups, "Drop and give me 20!") Sokka: I'm Boiling Rock solid! I escaped and freed prisoners of war! (The Boiling Rock is a maximum security prison used by the Fire Nation to imprison criminals and prisoners of war, which are soldiers who were taken away by the opposing army when they surrender on the battlefield. In the two-part episode, "The Boiling Rock", Sokka and Prince Zuko enter the prison to save Sokka's father, his love interest Suki, and other members from their army who were taken hostage. Using a play on words with the name of the prison, Sokka says he is rock solid, meaning he is firm and unlikely to change, which describes him well. He believes he is greater than Duke because he was able to enter the Boiling Rock and get out with all the prisoners released.) You'd get deserted and captured if I put you behind my bars! (Sokka says that if Duke were to attack, he would be left behind and taken away as a prisoner of war. Sokka makes a pun by saying Duke would be behind bars, or a jail cell, but also that it would mean his bars, or rhymes.) Duke: At ease, soldier. Your games won't roll Snake Eyes on these dice, ("At ease, soldier" is often said by a commanding officer to tell a soldier to relax, but they are not allowed to talk. Duke says this to Sokka so he can calm down, and he would prefer it if he stops talking. Soldiers would play games while they were at war, some of which involved dice, so Duke says Sokka doing so would not get him snake eyes, or rolling a double 1. Snake-Eyes is also a popular member of the G.I. Joe Team, known for being mysterious and quiet, which contrasts with Sokka, who is talkative.) And your fake beard and faux guise is no camouflage Zartan disguise. (While they were living in the Fire Nation, Team Avatar took up disguises to pretend being firebenders, and Sokka's disguise used a fake beard with his Fire Nation attire, which he calls "faux guise"—a pun on "foe" as well as "faux" or fake, since they were dressed as their enemies. Duke calls this unimpressive, adding that it is not very good camouflage like the kind used in the military. Zartan is a mercenary who worked for Cobra and was a master of disguise, so Duke says Sokka could never wish to be someone like him when it comes to going incognito.) You'll be killed in rap action, so your mom will see you soon, (To be killed in action relates to a casualty that occurs while a soldier is in battle. Duke says this happened to Sokka in the rap battle, and as a result, Sokka will get to see his mother who was killed during a Fire Nation raid on the Southern Water Tribe.) But if it weren't for the Joes, your first girlfriend wouldn't be a full moon! (In the ''G.I Joe episode "Lasers in the Night", Cobra Commander steals a laser to carve his face into the surface of the moon. In Avatar: The Last Airbender, the moon spirit, which was in the form of a koi fish named Tui, was killed by Zhao to weaken the waterbenders, whose main source of energy came from the moon. Princess Yue, Sokka's first love interest, had to sacrifice her life to save the fish, thus becoming the moon spirit. Duke says he had saved her by stopping Cobra from damaging the moon, thus allowing it to maintain its full shape. In addition to how Sokka couldn't save his mother, Duke also takes a jab by bringing up how he couldn't save his girlfriend either, losing two women in his life.)'' Sokka: You say I'll get killed off, but your creators wanted you as dead as General Flagg, (Sokka does not believe it is possible for him to get killed off from his series so quickly as Duke says. He replies that, in fact, the writers of ''G.I. Joe: The Movie had originally wanted Duke to die after his fight with Serpentor, but due to the backlash on Optimus Prime's death in Transformers: The Movie, he was put into a coma and recovered instead. In addition, Channing Tatum did not like acting as Duke for the live-action films, so he asked to kill him off in the sequel. General Flagg is a G.I. Joe character who was killed in the Marvel Comics continuity of the franchise, and he was nearly executed in the animated series produced by Sunbow.)'' So you can take your Purple Heart and be discharged when I stuff you in a body bag! (Soldiers who are wounded or killed in battle receive the Purple Heart, so Sokka says Duke was killed or badly injured from this battle. Being discharged from the military means to be released from the obligation to serve, which may occur due to medical problems or injuries. Since Sokka says it was he who killed Duke with his raps, he will put him in a body bag, which is used to bring deceased soldiers home.) Suki's my only semper fi fan, and she can teach you on hand-to-hand! (Suki is Sokka's love interest after Yue, and she is a member of the Kyoshi Warriors, who use fans as their primary weapon. Sokka makes a pun on how Suki is his fan, or admirer, due to the weapon she uses, and that she is "semper fi," which is Latin for "always faithful". This is a short version of the phrase "semper fidelis," which is the motto for the Marine Corps. Sokka fits this with his relationship since the Marines are water-based, connecting with his background of waterbenders. He claims Suki is stronger than Duke, and Suki would be able to beat him in hand-to-hand combat.) I'm the true warrior of the land while you're second in that command! (Sokka calls himself a real warrior in comparison to Duke, who is second-in-command since he is a subordinate to General Hawk. Sokka says Duke only came in second place to him, meaning he did not defeat Sokka in the battle.) Category:Blog posts